1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands used by musicians, and more particularly to a microphone, music, or instrument music stand having a horizontally adjustable base particularly for use in a crowded stage or performing area.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Individual musicians such as guitarists or vocalists, as well as musical groups or bands, often perform in venues such as clubs, bars and the like where the stage or performing area is quite small. For example, many corner bars or clubs do not even have a separate stage area, and performers must clear an area of tables, chairs and other like items prior to setting up their equipment. In such situations, there is barely room for a band having several members to set up such equipment, which typically includes several microphone stands, amplification equipment, control processors, a keyboard, drum set and the like. In addition, after such equipment has been set up, there may be little room left over for the band members to move around during their performance, as they typically may desire. Even in clubs having larger performing areas, space is still at a premium, since most band members prefer to be able to move around the stage freely without having to worry about tripping over or running into their equipment.
Performers who both play an instrument, such as an electric guitar, while also providing vocals"" encounter a slightly different space problem. Particularly where there is a limited area to move around, such performers will often remain in a more or less stationary position. However, it can be difficult to orient both a foot controller or processor equipment for an electric guitar and a microphone or music stand so that both are in sufficiently close proximity to the performer so that they can be reached without the performer having to continually change or shift positions. This difficulty is largely due to the shapes of such equipment. A typical microphone stand is comprised of a vertically adjustable telescoping pole connected to a round, weighted base situated directly beneath the pole, and is normally placed more or less directly in front of the performer so that the microphone is in close proximity to the performer""s face and mouth whenever vocals are required. Electronic guitar foot controls or processing equipment are usually enclosed in a generally rectangular holder or box-like structure which also must be placed in close proximity to the performer so that such foot controls can be comfortably reached by the performer without requiring him or her to shift positions or move away from the microphone. However, placement of the round microphone stand base directly in front of the performer leaves little room for the foot controller. This conflict can adversely affect the quality of the performance, since the microphone and foot controls often may be required to be used simultaneously. The instant invention attempts to overcome this conflict by providing a microphone stand having a base that can be horizontally adjusted for placement around a foot controller or other objects, permitting both the microphone and foot controls to be directly in front of, and therefore within easy reach of, the performer.
3. Description of Related Art
Numerous examples of arrangements for stacking and folding microphone or music stands, or for adjusting the height of such stands, are known in the prior art. In addition, other types of music equipment such as electronic keyboards are usually provided with a support or frame structure. However, the inventor is not aware of a stand for holding a microphone, sheet music, or a small instrument such as a harmonica which stand can be horizontally adjusted to be situated around other equipment used by a musician, such as a foot controller, thereby making it easier to simultaneously use such equipment while also conserving space in a small or cramped stage area.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,415 issued to G. J. Izquierdo on May 1, 1984, entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Case and Stand for Pedal Controls Operationally Fixed Therein for use with a Keyboard Temporarily Mounted Thereon,xe2x80x9d discloses a box structure having several pedal controls for an electronic keyboard permanently mounted therein, which structure is also used to support an electric keyboard. Izquierdo is an example of a time and space-saving arrangement wherein the pedal controls can be situated underneath or in a music stand. However, instruments such as an electronic keyboard, which are elongated in shape, intrinsically have a space provided underneath such instrument for placement of the legs of the user, while stands for sheets of music, a microphone, or instruments such as a harmonica or drum machine typically do not provide such space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,010 issued to F. L. Seebinger on May 15, 1984, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Position Microphone Stand Support Assembly,xe2x80x9d discloses a support for a microphone wherein the vertical support column is pivotable, while the base remains stationary. Such stand allows for more than one microphone to be attached to the support, but does not disclose a horizontally adjustable base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,624 issued to R. G. Greulich on Jan. 12, 1988, entitled xe2x80x9cFolding Microphone Stand,xe2x80x9d discloses a tripod-type stand in which the support column can be pivoted on the base member, and having an aperture in the base member to accommodate the support column in a fully folding position. Pivoting the support column in relation to the base allows for easier transport or storage of the stand when it is not in use. However, in general folding tripod-type microphone stands are not preferred because they pass unwanted vibrations to the microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,789 issued to D. H Eason et al. on Sep. 17, 1991, entitled xe2x80x9cMicrophone Stand,xe2x80x9d discloses a stand having a generally circular base and a U-shaped cutout portion so that several of such bases can be overlapped or stacked when stored. Eason et al. illustrates several other embodiments in which the base portion has a slightly different configuration while still retaining its stackable characteristics. However, none of such embodiments illustrates a base, which can be horizontally adjusted so as to fit around equipment such as a foot controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,648 issued to W. R. Wood, IV on Feb. 25, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cStand Assembly,xe2x80x9d discloses a stand for holding doors, windows, and the like during painting. The base members of the Wood stand do not appear to be adjustable, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,048 issued to M. Lebar et al. on Apr. 21, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cSupport Standsxe2x80x9d discloses a music stand having tripod-type support legs wherein two of the legs are pivotable so that the legs can be folded in a storage position. Tripod-type support stands are well known in the prior art and may possibly be placed over or around a foot controller, but are not adjustable in the same manner as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,901 issued to M. C. Boor et al. on Sep. 22, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cGuitar Support Apparatus,xe2x80x9d discloses a support for a guitar having a pair of parallel pipe-like legs with vertically extending supports spaced thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,066 issued to K. J. Ditch on Aug. 23, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cStand for Article,xe2x80x9d discloses another tripod-type adjustable microphone wherein one leg has incorporated a tilt assembly, which allows the angle of the microphone to be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,508 issued to A. Palmero on Mar. 18, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cHorizontally Adjustable Microphone Support,xe2x80x9d discloses a microphone support having a telescoping horizontal cross member attached to the upper end of the vertical support column. The base member in Palmero, however, is a typical round base and is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,649 issued to D. H. Eason on Jan. 12, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cStabilizing and Memory Musical Instrument Stand,xe2x80x9d discloses a music stand having a support frame shaped as a cross-frame which is pivotable about the intersection of the frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,015 issued to H. Hsu on Jan. 26, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMicrophone Stand Elevating Device, discloses a device which makes it easier to upwardly or downwardly adjust the height of a microphone support column extending from the base of a microphone stand, although the configuration of the base cannot be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,541 issued to D. Michaelson on Apr. 13, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMicrophone Stand Providing Quick Assembly and Disassembly,xe2x80x9d discloses an improved means for quickly assembling and disassembling a support column from a microphone stand base. The base, however, is made from a single generally oval solid structure and is not adjustable.
Despite the numerous microphone and music stands known in the prior art, each of which provides its own degree of utility, there is a need for a stand having a base portion which incorporates usable space in the center and which can be adjusted to conserve space on a cramped or crowded stage or performing area so as not to interfere with the placement of other music or performing equipment.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a stand for holding a microphone, sheet music, instrument or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stand providing floor space in the center portion of the base of the stand to accommodate music or other performing equipment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stand having a base portion comprised of a plurality of telescoping members which are independently adjustable.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a stand wherein the telescoping members can be adjusted so as to surround or avoid other music equipment or control boxes on a stage floor such as speakers, foot controllers or effects processors.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a stand which requires a minimum amount of space on a stage or performing area.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a base which can be used to support a microphone stand, music stand, or instrument.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a base for a microphone, instrument, or music stand which can be easily and quickly set up and stored in a compact configuration when not in use.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
A stand for use as a microphone stand, music stand, or instrument stand is provided having a telescopingly adjustable base arrangement which is designed to be used particularly in relatively cramped stage or performing areas where there is a need to conserve space, although such arrangement could be used in any performing area. Performers, particularly those musicians or bands performing in a small club or bar environment, often encounter a problem in that there is insufficient room to set up all of their electronic equipment in a reasonably effective manner. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a stand having a generally U-shaped frame or support providing floor space within the center of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d and wherein the length of the support members is adjustable so that the support members can be positioned compactly around other equipment such as processors or controllers, thereby more efficiently using the available floor space in setting up such equipment. The pitch or angle of the vertical microphone support column can be adjusted using screw-type foot members on the bottom of the stand. In addition, the foot members provide sufficient room between the floor and horizontal support members so that electric control wires powering the effects processor, instruments, or other equipment can be slipped under such members.